Ongekikou
is a generic term for Ongeki Weapon based on percussion instruments, attaches on the Oni's equipment belt. The Oni presses it into the Makamou's body to form a drum for their Ongeki Da finishers. Overview During the summer, when Summer Makamou appear, the Oni who are the masters of tube-type and string-type Ongeki Weapon must equipped with the taiko-type Ongeki Weapon (Ongekikou and Ongekibou) to fight that monsters. Practice Ongekikou This type of Ongekikou is used by Taiko Oni who is in the training phase, but is able to transform into Oni form. Called as Practice Ongekikou (練習用の音撃鼓 Renshū-yō no Ongekikō), it (featured in the TV series) is used by Transformed Kyosuke, which looks very much like the current Ongekikou. Kyosuke version has purple rim, and gold-colored, which match the color of his equipment belt. List of Ongekikous Hibiki= : Attached to the buckle, Hibiki presses this into the body of a large monster to form a large drum for his Ongeki Da finishers. It has a red rim and the yellow pattern. Ibuki used it once, when he was in his 'Orochi sealing' training. At the beginning of the series, his Kaentsuzumi released giant Ongekikou holographic images. There are several versions of this Ongekikou use: *When launching a final attack on Tsuchigumo, Hibiki attaches it to the body of the Makamou, hence the symbol of mitsudomoe hologram will appear (red) and enlarge, forming a giant Ongekikou image. *When launching the final attack on Yamabiko, Hibiki slapped it on the Makamou body. Then, Kaentsuzumi will blink and rotate while enlarging into a giant Ongekikou image. After Kaentsuzumi was destroyed during his fight with Bakegani, it was replaced by the new Kaentsuzumi. Unlike previous versions of the holographic image when activated, it grew into a giant Ongekikou. There are several versions of this Ongekikou use: *While Hibiki confronts Bakegani for the 2nd time, Hibiki uses this Ongekikou by pressing it on the body of the Makamou to attach. Moments later it will spin and grow, forming a giant Ongekikou. *While opposing Otoroshi with Ibuki, Hibiki turned the left switch on Kaentsuzumi and placed it in the Makamou wound. This Ongekikou spins and grows into a giant Ongekikou. *When launching the final attack on Nurikabe, Hibiki pressed it on the Makamou body. It blinks once and then rotates and forms a giant Ongekikou. kaenzetsumi.jpg|Ongekikou - Kaenzetsumi kaenzetsumi1.jpg|Ongekikou - Kaenzetsumi - Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi= : An upgraded version of Hibiki's buckle. It's made so his Ongekibou - Rekka can beat the highest pure sound, and require less beating. It was created by his old friend Midori Takizawa. In contrast to Kaentsuzumi, the size of this version is quite modest after being activated, in aura-like form. When tapped, it will grow and reach the size of the giant, turning into a fiery giant Ongekikou. Next, it's rim turns to purple, and reveals a revolving fiery mitsudomoe symbol, and will disappear after the targeted Makamou is destroyed. It can be seen when Hibiki launches Ongekida - Bakuretsu Kyouda no Kata on Midaredouji. bakuretsukaenzetsumi.jpg|Ongekikou - Bakuretsu Kaenzetsumi }} |-| Ibuki= Ibuki has an Ongekikou '''for his Summer training. He uses it alongside with his Ongekibou Yamase for beating the Summer Makamou. ibukiongekikou1.jpg|Ibuki's Ongekikou ibukiongekikou.jpg|Ibuki's Ongekikou |-| Todoroki= Like Ibuki, Todoroki has an '''Ongekikou '''for his Summer training. He uses it alongside with his Ongekibou Rakurai for beating the Summer Makamou. todorokiongekikou.jpg|Todoroki's Ongekikou todorokiongekikou_2.jpg|Todoroki's Ongekikou |-| Sabaki= Sabaki uses his '''Ongekikou and Ongekibou Shakubyoushi in Running Azure and Kamen Rider Hibiki: Asumu, Transform! You can be an Oni, too!!. sabakiongekikou.jpg|Sabaki and his Ongekikou |-| Danki= : A taiko buckle of Danki. It is seen in Berserk Fate. dankii.jpg|Danki and Ongekikou Mikageban |-| Eiki= : A drum buckle of Eiki. He uses it with his Ongekibou Rokushou for his 'Ongeki Da Hissatsu Hitchuu no Kata'. It is seen in Undying Malice and Shining Boy alongside with him. hakuryoku0.jpg|Eiki and his Ongekikou - Hakuryoku hakuryoku.jpg|Ongekikou - Hakuryoku |-| Gouki= : Kamen Rider Gouki's drum buckle has a blue rim with the standard pattern in the middle. He was never seen using it in the series. GoukiOngekikou.png|Gouki's Ongekikou |-| Kabuki= : Kabuki's drum buckle is completely gold colored with a red , which sets it apart from the rest. During the , Kabuki used it to perform his Ongeki Da: Gōka Kenran technique. KabukiOngekikou.png|Kabuki's Ongekikou |-| Touki= : Touki's drum buckle has a light blue rim with the standard pattern in the middle. During the , Touki used it together with the Ongekikanabō to perform his Ongeki Ō - Ichigeki Dotō technique. ToukiOngekikou.png|Touki's Ongekikou |-| Nishiki= : Nishiki's drum buckle has a silver rim with the standard pattern in the middle. During the , Nishiki used an Ongekisankaku as his main weapon and rarely used his Ongekikou. NishikiOngekikou.png|Gouki's Ongekikou Other Appearances To be added Category:Arsenal Category:Arsenal (Hibiki) Category:Instrument Weapon